


Flowers For A Bonehead

by MisterProfessorDoctor



Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-13
Updated: 2009-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:23:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9303986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterProfessorDoctor/pseuds/MisterProfessorDoctor





	

Dry Bowser looked at all the bright flowers populating the flower filled Peach Gardens, with Toadette taking in the blooming beauty as she plucked some of them, approaching the bony reptile and showing them off with a smile. Dry Bowser squinted his eyes, wondering why the pink clad mushroom girl was interested in handing some flowers to him, but he shrugged, deciding to take the flowers and investigate them since surely they wouldn't bring any trouble to him.


End file.
